Initiation
by The Man in the Box
Summary: One night Tony invites Steve for a drink, after some hours talking together they start to learn how to get along and Tony decides to take things in charge and teach Steve some of the things he missed during the time he was frozen. The thing he didn't expect was that Steve might also have things to teach him in return. /Slash Steve/Tony\
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Avengers fanfiction and also my first english fanfiction since it's not my first language so I got two excuses if you think the story sucks. I've been geatly helped by the lovely DeanHeartsCas, who corrected my mistakes and added some things here and there, I can never thank him enough and ****he has lovely stories you definitly want to read.**

******I'm also helped by loopyloo2610 who Beta read my fic too :)**

**Make sure to tell me what you think about it! I like to get feedbacks, it's how I know if I'm doing a good job and if you don't like it, know what I did wrong and keep it in mind for next time.**

**The story takes place some months after the movie and ah, just forget about Pepper existance or relationship with Tony. I hope I'm not doing too much OOC.**

**Also, I'm gonna die because people are waiting since months for me to continue on my other stories... I'm so screwed.**

**And that's it. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

oOo

It was just the beginning of those nights when he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Steve decided to scratch in a new sketchbook for a few hours. The night was young and surely, by sunrise, he would have already filled it. All of the Avengers had plans of their own this night. Since he didn't sleep much – well after seventy years of sleep you don't need much for some time – he was surely going to stay up in the Stark Mansion, where they all lived now, all by himself. As he started drawing, he suddenly heard the claps of leather shoes on the floor getting closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He lifted his eyes to meet Tony's; whom he could see he was on his way out.

"Well I am... drawing. Why?"

"Thought everybody was out tonight."

"Obviously not me."

Steve looked back to the drawing he was making without really thinking what he was doing. Tony didn't move, he probably stared at him and it made Steve shift slightly. He didn't like to be stared at.

"Well... wanna hang out with me?"

Once again Steve lifted his eyes to meet Tony's, frowning slightly in surprise but keeping silent.

"Oh come on Cap, just because we have words sometimes doesn't mean that I don't like you or that we can't get along or that I would refuse to take you out. You were in some big ice cube for seventy years, you can't just sit there every night drawing or doing whatever. Go out a little, see how the world changed instead of staying locked up in here reading newspapers and asking what is different from before."

Tony continued to stare at him, obviously getting more and more annoyed the longer Steve ignored him. Then he finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on! Lift your ass from the couch and get going!"

Steve blinked for a couple of seconds until he heard a louder "come on!" He sat up and realizing that Tony wouldn't leave him alone, stood up, closing his sketchpad before setting his stools down on the table and headed to his room.

"Where are you going again?"

Steve turned around to give Tony one these innocent, clueless look he was a master in.

"I was going to get dressed...?"

Tony grinned, barely holding back a laugh.

"For nowadays standards, you are considered dressed up. Look at me."

Steve did look at Tony, taking in his full attire. He was wearing a burgundy shirt, black pants and black leather shoes; simple but elegant. Steve himself was wearing a plaid orange, red, white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You're okay Steve, just come; don't make me build a Captain America tug."

Steve chuckled while finally agreeing to follow Tony to his workshop, knowing that the other man had a much better idea of modern fashion than he did. In between the cars, Tony turned around, clapping his hands together whilst looking at Steve who stood still in the middle of the workshop.

"So? What car are we taking? The Audi? Oh no wait, not the Audi, that's real, you have a thing against German people."

Steve let out another of those exasperated sighs, the ones that had become all too commonplace living with Tony Stark, whilst rolling his eyes.

"I don't have a thing about German people; I have a thing against Nazis."

"So let's take the Audi... but I see you're completely lusting over my Ferrari as if you wanna rape it, which is creepy by the way, but who cares let's take it. Keys are behind you big guy."

Steve jumped slightly and blushed a little to find himself caught eyeing Tony's black Ferrari, his eyes having wandered over that beautiful car more than once. He didn't answer and turned around to take the keys off the panel where he kept all of them before walking up to Tony to give them to him. Of course Tony was driving and Steve was sitting next to him. They stayed silent for a time; one of the reasons was that Steve was pushing back in his seat, hands gripping the leather because of Tony's driving speed. The billionaire next to him was smiling, enjoying both his ride and Steve's pale face.

"Relax big guy, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah... of course... so... where are we going...?"

"A nice little club I know well. Guess they'll be happy to meet the famous Captain America. You're gonna steal my crowd man."

Steve chuckled at Tony's fake sulking face. The car suddenly stopped in front of the club, jerking to halt and making Steve tense up. Tony grinned at him before switching the engine off and climbing out the car with Steve following suit. There was a huge queue leading from the entrance right down the street but Tony ignored this, strutting straight through the front door with Steve following behind, a little uncomfortable. He had gone to pubs in the forties but this was totally different. The city was huge, bright and this club was crowded and the music a little too loud for him. At least there was ambiance light, and not these laser light in between the dark like these clubs he caught a glimpse on TV. This looked more like a private club and it wasn't that big. Still, there were a lot more people than he felt comfortable with. He saw Tony saying brief hellos to some people, waving at others, before guiding him to the bar which was much calmer and the music less loud than in the other parts of the club. The bartender came directly to them.

"Hey, if it's not Iron Man!"

"Hey Jerry, I bring a friend this time: Steve Rogers."

"Captain America! That's a pleasure to meet you!" He said taking a firm hold of Steve's hand and shaking it for several seconds.

"Just for that, I'll let you guys drink what you want. Just make sure Tony doesn't empty my stock entirely!"

"Shut up and bring me a whiskey. Cap, what do you want?"

"Well I don't..."

"Oh, you have to, no you need to taste their Mojito – they do the best Mojito in town. Jerry, bring him a Mojito. And bring me one too; it's to follow my whiskey."

Steve stood in shock for a couple of seconds, taken aback at the way Tony just cut him off.

"I was gonna say I didn't know what to take but... thanks."

"I saw on your face what you was gonna say, I'm even sure you would have taken something without any alcohol in it."

Steve rolled his eyes, smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"I just don't see the point in drinking some stuff that will taste horrible and burn my throat and not bring me anything."

Their glasses were now in front of them. Tony drank his in one gulp before turning back to Steve and replying.

"It can make you drunk."

"I can't get drunk."

Tony rose an eyebrow, a little smirk playing across his lips.

"The serum. Since it was injected in my body I can't get drunk."

"Oh man... that's some sad story."

"I wasn't used to getting drunk back then anyway so I don't really miss it, but I remember it was funny, these weird things we were doing when we were tipsy. But you might want to slow your rhythm. We've been here for less than five minutes you know and you're already sipping your second glass. Didn't you ever think to stop drinking or at least slow down a little?"

"Ouch. That's a sensitive spot, please; as you said we've only been here for a couple of minutes, don't ruin the fun by pushing on these buttons. And for your information, humans have been drinking alcohol for more than five thousand years. Alcohol is humanity's oldest friend. Would you give up on an old friend?"

Steve chuckled at these last words and took his drink, raising it in a toast.

"To humanity's oldest friend."

Tony softly clinked his glass against Steve's one, pushing him to drink. Tony was right; the taste of the cocktail was nice. They started to talk a little about everything. Tony was mostly talking about his inventions, engineering and how much he hated his robot Dumby, who never missed a chance to do something stupid. He'd threaten the machine with a trip to the scrap yard but didn't have the heart for it and besides it made his work a little more fun. Steve talked about his past in Brooklyn, careful to never mention Tony's father name, he told him how his friend Bucky was always there to save him when he was beaten senseless by some guys. That one made Tony laugh way too hard that it almost hurt Steve, but he did laugh too. After all that was a pretty funny thing to picture and Tony had forgotten that before Captain America Steve was a little shrimp. It was hard to imagine, he would have loved to see a picture. He would be searching for one. Drinking slowed down by talking and time passed. Soon they'd been at the club for a little over two hours and surprisingly it was only Tony's fifth glass.

"And how was it with your relationships? I'm curious."

Steve stayed silent for some seconds, he was a little... not shy, another word, reserved on this subject and Tony asking him questions made him a little uncomfortable.

Tony saw that Steve was trying to lie to himself because he didn't dare to look him in the eyes and his cheekbones were pinkish. Tony barely held back a laugh so as to not hurt Steve feelings. He was completely aware of how clueless and innocent this guy could be. A complete paradox to his look.

"Well, I got kissed by two girls..."

That was too much; Tony just couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He felt so sorry... in fact no he didn't. He had to control over himself because then Steve brought out that puppy eyed hurt face and it made Tony almost lose it again.

"You can't be for real..."

"I tell you! There's this... secretary that just... literally jumped on me. I was almost scared and Peggy who also pulled me into a kiss before an accident... what is it with girls? Do they always pull on your collar, tie or shirt to kiss? That's rude, it feels like strangling."

Tony howled with laughter in front of poor Steve who tried to save himself but only dug further down. Tony was really starting to really feel sorry for him. But the idea of Captain America being molested by women and frightened about it was just too much.

"It's not funny!"

Steve had still these sad puppy eyes; he was clearly embarrassed, since he was red to his shoulders and tried to feel mad against Tony.

"I am... I am so sorry Steve... but the way you said it and the images it gave me, I just lost it. Although some of the blame has to be put on the alcohol too."

But Tony was lying, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't even starting to feel tipsy, his body was too trained for that. Then something hit Tony pretty hard.

"Wait... does that mean you're a virgin?"

Steve didn't answer, but his silence, the deep red colour of his cheeks, nose and ears, the way he was playing with the straw in his drink to avoid the question spoke louder and meant much more than a thousand words.

"Oh... well... I didn't expect that..."

Steve shut his eyes for some seconds, deepening the red of his skin. He felt like it was about to take fire. At this point he really wished he could get drunk.

"Listen, it's not like it is a sickness or anything unnatural it's just... unexpected. A big guy like you, butch and muscular, should have anyone he wants. Why some girl hasn't snapped you up I don't know."

Steve dared to look at Tony. He wasn't laughing at him or making fun, it seemed he was more surprised than anything else. After all, he knew that Tony flirted as commonly as he breathed so the compliments were almost a reflex.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not making fun of me."

Tony grinned and let out a muffled laugh.

"Look, just because I flirt with everyone and have bedded more people than anyone can remember does not mean that I think anyone who is, less experienced shall we say, is worthless or there to make fun of. I just didn't expect you to be a virgin. Considering you're over 90 years old, I mean sure you spent 70 of those years in a giant ice cube, and before the serum you weren't that appealing you said, and yeah I guess the war kept you quite busy. That's understandable somewhat. But it's been months since we defrosted you, I thought you would have had some fun."

"I don't meet many people... in fact all I know are the ones I work with. I've never been too comfortable with people and it's not because the serum changed my body that it also changed my mind. It didn't change who I was. The doc would have been proud of me for that I think. It was his wish."

"I don't think that meant he wished for you to wait a century to bed someone."

This time it was Steve's turn to laugh loudly at the deadpan tone in Tony's voice.

"Yeah if you look at it that way..."

"If there is a place like Heaven then I'm sure he's looking down at you wondering what the Hell you're waiting for. Hey, listen."

Steve felt Tony's warm hand against his forearm in a soft pressure as he leant slightly in to his face, making Steve blink. This sudden soft grip made his heart race for some reason, one he couldn't figure out. But he found himself a not too convincing excuse pretty fast; which was that he kind of never had skin-to-skin contact with anyone except shaking hands.

"I promise you, I'll find you a teacher."

Then the gentle but firm grip was gone. For a couple of seconds Steve wondered what he meant. His heart sped up and the expression, along with the colour of his face changed in an instant as he understood.

"What?"

"What, what? You need to learn so you'll be ready when you want to be with somebody and also have some fun! Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

Steve's jaw dropped open.

"What... I... We're in public! I'm not gonna gratify that with an answer!"

"Ok, so you have and just to let you know; it's much,_much_ better when someone does this and more for you."

Steve just ignored what Tony said, trying to calm his heart which was pounding against his ribcage, that blush was again creeping up his neck.

"I... I don't want to do such kind of things if it is meaningless."

"After the fiftieth, you'll not care anymore."

Steve's heart rate sped up again as the blush reached his ears.

"I'm not like you Tony!"

Tony held his hands up to calm Steve down.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

There was another awkward silence as Steve tried to empty his head of Tony's words.

"So let's get straight to the point: are you straight, gay, bi?"

Steve almost fell from his chair.

"Tony!"

"What? I just wanna know. You like women? Men? Both?"

"I am not answering that Tony."

"Ok, ok."

Steve started playing with the straw of his drink, moving the mint leaves to once again empty his head, slow his heart down and make that embarrassing burn in his cheeks go away. But that wasn't easy when you had Tony Stark, head supported by his hand, staring directly at your face and slowly drinking his glass, surely about to open his mouth for another inappropriate question while you were trying to avoid any eye contact with him. Steve shifted again; the feeling of Tony's eyes looking at him stressed him out.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like that! I don't like when people stare at me."

Steve realized soon enough that saying this was the worst thing he could do. Tony stepped off his stool, grabbed a hold of it and dragged it a foot closer and continued to stare at Steve. He turned his face to see his and placed a hand flat on Tony's face to push him in a playful yet firm manner.

"Don't you have other people to talk to?"

"I came here with you, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't mind if you left me for five minutes. I didn't push on your sensitive topics, don't push on mine."

Tony lifted his hands in surrender, smiling at Steve before turning to tap on the shoulder of the woman next to him whom he began to talk to. Steve noticed that Tony forgot his drink. In a childish vengeance, to make them even and because he thought Tony had drank too much, he grabbed the glass and drained it, patiently waiting for Tony to find out. When Tony turned around to take a sip of his drink, the way he frowned and looked at his glass made Steve chuckle, which also made Tony notice him.

"Heeey! You drank it up! You drunkard!"

Steve laughed as he patted Tony's back.

"I'm sorry; I'll find a way to be forgiven."

"But do you know how to be forgiven?" As Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned, Steve frowned in a cluelessness that made Tony laugh and shake his head. "I'll be choosing the pledge."

"Pledge? Like walking on my hands or something?"

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. There was no way this guy was for real. He couldn't be that innocent.

"Yes... yes Steve... like walking on your hands or something."

He said that, patting Steve's shoulder.

"I might be clueless sometimes, but I know how to recognize when someone's talking to me as if I was a retard."

That, added to the fake sulking face Steve gave him made Tony lose it again.

"So, what pledge?" Steve heard a low laugh escaping Tony's grin and his eyes meeting his. "What pledge?"

"Don't be so eager man; I didn't even have time to think about it! Just finish your drink and take another, I'll tell you after. For now, I have to see a guy I know, I'll be right back."

Tony stood up and headed off; working the crowd in a way that was completely natural before stopping to talk to a man Steve didn't know further on down the bar. Because he was curious to see what pledge Tony could give him and also because he wanted to challenge him, he drank up the rest of his drink and the next one in barely five big gulps. He stood up and made his way to the other man, dodging people who wanted him to stop and talk or dance. He tapped one finger on Tony's shoulder. When Tony turned around he wriggled the empty glass in his face. Once again Tony's eyes widened as he grinned.

"You're a drunkard Steve, you're a drunkard."

"I told you I can't get drunk. So, my pledge?"

"I told you to give me some time, don't be so eager man! You drank one and a half glass in not even two minutes! Let me think, I'll tell you back home. By the way, say hello to Lee, he's a Japanese restaurant owner, I'm ordering some lunch for tomorrow, you wanna come?"

Steve didn't expect Tony to invite him to lunch, the invitation coming out the blue, which made him hesitate for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Huh, ok."

"Add another plate then."

Steve turned back to go but he saw that his seat was taken. He turned back to pat Tony's shoulder, making puppy eyes again as he turned his head.

"Somebody stole my chair."

Tony nearly lost it again.

"Oh wow Steve. That's so sad I forgot to cry... what the Hell do you want me to do about it?"

Tony turned back to talk to Lee while Steve stayed silent, a little hurt by the mockery but knowing it was the way Tony was with everyone.

"Move."

Tony stiffened, and then slowly turned completely around to face Steve and articulate each of his following words.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Move."

"What?"

"I said move. I'm taking your seat."

Tony's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised as his jaw dropped.

"And you say alcohol has no effect on you? There's no way I'm moving!"

"If you don't give it, I'll steal it."

Tony's eyes widened again as he burst out in laughter. Steve just told him this with a soft voice without any hint of threat, a little smile and his eyes sparkling with the malice of a child. That was just the cutest threat ever.

"I dare you. I double dare you."

Steve's eyes were now half closed as his smile widened, like a child about to do some foolishness like stealing a cookie from the cookie jar without telling his mommy. He started to push Tony, who stuck and gripped himself to the bar so he could not be completely pushed away by Steve who was now half sitting on the chair and still battling with him, both were laughing at the complete immaturity of their battle.

"There's no way you're gonna get this chair!"

"Come on, give it to me!"

"Get the fuck off! You'll crack my ribs if you continue to push me! That's not a fair battle! You're filled with superhero steroids!"

"I'll break you in half if it's what it takes, that's my chair!"

"It was mine before, go away!"

The battle went on for about a minute, Steve and Tony were both giggling. They suddenly stopped when they saw the flash and heard the noise of a camera. That was Lee laughing and taking a picture of the two immature superheroes battling for a bar chair.

"That is gold. That is gold, it's gonna be on the internet within seconds."

"Lee, if you do that, tomorrow I'll show up in the War Machine armour and annihilate your restaurant!"

"If that's what it takes! It's too good to keep it for myself, really, look at yourselves!"

As he said this, Lee showed them picture he had taken. The worst thing, and they would never admit it even under torture, was that the picture was pretty nice in fact. He'd captured them just as they'd glanced at each, big grins on both their faces as their one body pushed against the other.

"Don't worry Tony; I am sure that this is one of the few pictures of you with someone that will not end up in the scandal press."

"If it does, know that your death will be slow and painful. Steve, you hold him down whilst I beat him to death?"

"Deal."

"Now let's do ahead count: you have a super soldier and me against you, how about that?"

"I have an army of chiefs really good with their knives."

"I have a Hulk. We get along so I'm pretty sure I can get him involved... and Steve for fuck sake stop trying to push me off the fucking chair! Or I'll find an electric stick big enough to get him mad and set him after you too!"

Steve finally stopped his attempts to push Tony off the chair. So they were now sharing it.

"Man, now I'm hungry. I skipped diner and I didn't plan to get involved in the third world war for a chair with Captain America. It drains even more energy than I thought and if I order here it'll just take forever. Let's go home."

Tony grabbed his glass, took a sip, gave it to Steve who took a sip too and made a move to give it back.

"Just finish it."

Steve drank it up once again, taking pretty big gulps before giving the empty glass to Tony, who stared at him mouth half open.

"Drunkard."

"Says Tony Stark."

"Fuck you."

Both got up and once again fought their way through the crowd before finally breaking out of the club and into the cool fresh air. They back headed to the car, bickering as usual.

"That was a terrible idea to take you out. You stole my drinks, you stole my chairs."

"These were free drinks."

"My free drinks!"

"Which you had because I followed you."

There was a little silence before Tony could find another argument to have the last word.

"I don't care, free drinks or not! I'm a billionaire!"

Steve laughed. That one had to be the lamest come back Tony had.

"No, really, no joke, that was nice, I had fun."

"Me too."

They shared a look and a smile before entering the car. When they were both in Tony started the engine up, surprisingly sober and ready to drive. As they started the journey home he decided to have his vengeance and poke at the weak point of Steve.

"So, you still didn't answer. Girls, guys, both?"

Steve passed a hand over his face, laughing slightly but still embarrassed.

"Oh Tony, for Christ sake!"

"Come on! I'll not tell anyone."

Since the ambiance was lighter, even though there was a silence, Steve smiled slightly while he was thinking.

"In fact, I don't really know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, I mean... I liked Peggy a lot, but that doesn't mean it would have worked. We didn't even have the occasion to go on a date. Maybe she liked me only because my body changed, maybe she liked me before, I'll never know all of that. Girls were not interested in me, I didn't talk much to them and I think I never really fell in love. Had a crush maybe, but I never had the time to fall in love with a woman."

"What about guys?"

"I never really thought of it. I don't think any guy was interested either. You know it was very taboo at that time, even considered as a sickness. In the army it was the law of don't ask, don't tell but I was aware there were some gay men there. I knew some. It never bothered me, I don't know, it's not because they like guys that they will have an interest in me, be depraved or effeminate. I knew gay guys much more manly than I look now and they were very good and professional soldiers."

Tony laughed and Steve turned his head to see him.

"What?"

"You're giving me your opinion about gay guys, not answering the question."

Steve fell silent one more time before talking again.

"Maybe both."

"I am listening."

"Well, there was this time when I was a teenager. I thought I was in love with my best friend, Bucky because I really loved to have him around. He was nice to me and I felt good anytime he was near. I talked to him and he just said I might be mistaken since I didn't really have any friends. I was just enjoying having him around. He said that friendship was a kind of love but I was mistaking it for romantic love."

"Hm. I see. Here is a test: did you ever think about kissing him?"

"As I told you I thought I was in love so, yeah."

"Ok, a little harder, did you ever thought about having sex with him?"

"My God, you can't just say such things!"

"Quit bitching and answer!"

There was another silence. Tony turned his head from the road to see Steve blushing, confused.

"I... don't know how..."

"Ok I see... that makes it a little more difficult. Ok, did the thought of him give you a boner?"

"Tony!"

"What?" Steve didn't reply. "So? Did thinking about him give you a boner?" Tony repeated.

Steve felt his heart pulsing and his stomach twitching as he blushed. That was very embarrassing and that heat was once more rising up his neck but he knew that Tony wouldn't give up and for now he was trapped within the confines of the car.

"Yes it did."

"You see, it wasn't so hard. Did it continue after he explained to you all that bullshit?"

"Tony!"

"Just answer!"

Another brief silence.

"Yes."

"Okay. Same questions but now think about the girl, Peggy was it?"

Steve sighed.

"Yes."

"There we are. So, from what I think and I am rarely wrong – no wait, I'm never wrong, you're bi."

"Thanks doctor, very useful..."

"You bet. You're lucky; you have two times more choice!"

Steve couldn't hold back an embarrassed chuckle.

"You don't stop asking questions but what about you?"

"That, mister Rogers, is a secret."

"That's not fair!"

"Did I ever say I was? That's my revenge, this chair war wasn't fair too, you muscle man, and look, we're home."

Tony drove down to his garage before they both climbed out of the car. Tony headed up the stairs quickly followed by Steve. Tony went directly to the fridge, taking out the first things that he could grab. There was a bowl of mashed potatoes, one of pasta and a bottle of spice.

"You're not gonna eat that..."

"Why? I've had worse."

Tony sat down, mixing the three containers into one. He grabbed a fork and started to eat. Steve, now sitting in front of him and grimacing, had trouble believing what he was seeing. He smiled as he saw Tony giving a hiccup.

"Oh dammit... it's the spice, I always-"_hic_"-have it when I-"_hic_"-eat too much at once and-"_hic_ "-oh dammit, my lips burn like hell!"

The picture of Tony having a hiccup, swearing each time, while trying to fill his stomach as fast as possible was one of the cutest Steve's seen. He didn't know why, it just looked adorable. In less than two minutes his "plate" was empty and he went back to the fridge, coming back with a bottle of water.

Hic, "How do we do that? I drink while I-"_hic_"-pinch my nose?" Hic "Oh whatever-"_hic_"Dammit!"

"Well, obviously, swearing won't make it go away." Steve laughed.

Tony gave him a murderous glare as did as he said. He raised an eyebrow for some seconds, waiting for another hic, but it didn't come.

"Magic, it disappeared."

Both stayed sitting down for some time, Steve just didn't know what to say while Tony was waiting for his lips to stop burning him.

"By the way, I was right when I said you would be stealing my crowd."

"It wasn't my intention, Mister Stark. But why do you say that now?"

"That girl I was talking to. She was just eyeing you, talking about you and asked if she could get your number and maybe find out where you lived."

Steve stayed silent. He frowned, not really understanding, not even sure what girl Tony was talking about.

"Why?"

"What, you don't know why?"

"Uh... no."

Tony got up, grinning as he chuckled to himself for a second. Steve looked up at his face while he was walking toward him.

"You really don't know why?"

Steve swallowed hard as Tony walked past him.

"No..."

Steve almost jumped when he felt Tony's hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. He felt like his heart was in his throat. The skin of his face down to his shoulders started burning him.

"Don't be such a prude."

He felt his heart stop when Tony's breath ghosted across the skin of his neck for a second before his lips touched him. He felt his body shivering as another kiss was placed on his upper neck then on his jaw line. His heart was pounding in his chest; he could feel it powerfully hitting his ribcage, a dull thud in his ears. Without even thinking about it, without thinking about anything in fact, his brain was empty, he turned his head as Tony reached his lips for a soft and chaste kiss. His lips parted slightly and he felt just the tip of a tongue meet the tip of his. They barely touched and it was only their tip meeting and tasting, as if they were taming each other. Tony imposed a slow and soft rhythm.

Steve's brain shut down. All he could do was _feel_. The softness of those lips, of that tongue; Tony's beard against his skin felt very weird, but also impressively nice. When Tony pulled away, Steve, eyes still closed, followed his lips as they left his. He was confused for many reasons. His brain still trying to come back to reality. He was completely lost, wondering why Tony kissed him and if anyone asked him how Tony Stark kissed, he would have never imagined he was this soft and slow. Suddenly he understood how Tony managed to have anybody he wanted. He was still unable to think straight when Tony grabbed his hand and made him stand, his strong hand coming to rest at the bottom of Steve's back as he guided him through the house. Steve felt like reality slapped him in the face for a second when he heard Tony talk to him.

"You're a tough looking man, I could be rough. But I don't want to be like that with you. At least not right now."

Steve felt his face burn and his stomach twist; his mouth dry and his throat tight. These last words made his blood give up on his brain and rush to his lower abdomen. Tony still held his hand, but he wasn't even pushing hard on him, he was simply guiding him. Steve was the one in front, he was the one dragging. He was really starting to wonder how they got into this, what Tony did to make him agree to do what he wanted. They were only a couple of footsteps away from Tony's room when he spoke again.

"Here you have your answer, your teacher and your pledge is to make me dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened the door of his room to let Steve enter then followed him in. As soon as the door was shut he heard Tony's voice ordering Jarvis to lock it as he kicked his shoes off, making Steve feel like he had received another slap across the face by reality. He heard Tony talk to him as he passed by.

"Sit down." He said, pointing to the bed.

Steve did as he said, taking his hands in each other. He was so nervous he couldn't even swallow right. He didn't dare look up at Tony who was walking across to turn off the lights by hand instead of asking Jarvis to shut them off, leaving Steve some time to calm down.

Soon there was nothing else but the light of the night and due to the window wall and the reflections on the water of the sea, it was very bright. It even made Steve wonder why Tony had lights. Steve felt his body shake as the bed lowered next to him and shifted when a hand started to stroke his back.

"You ok?"

Steve only answered by closing his eyes and nodding slightly. He heard Tony give a soft chuckle.

"Hey relax; it's not the end of the world. Don't be so tense."

Steve forced himself to open his eyes and look at Tony who was grinning. He felt Tony's other hand on his chest, pushing him backward on to the bed, then dragging him up the mattress. He felt Tony's lips take his in soft kisses, making his whole body shake as he lost one of his hands in Tony's hair. He heard a soft groan against his lips as his hand ran through his hair, which made his blood rush to his lower abdomen even though he wasn't sure Tony really had pleasure or assumed it would comfort him in what he was doing. He felt Tony's hand on his chest, starting to open his shirt button after button, which made him shake a little more. Once again he heard Tony's soft chuckle.

"Look at you, you're all shaky. Relax."

He was looking at Tony's face now, eyes wandering between his now dark brown eyes and the smirk on his lips. This time it was his turn to steal a kiss from his lips but once again Tony controlled the rhythm. Steve's body stiffened before shaking as he breathed out when he felt Tony's warm hand glide under his t-shirt, stroking the skin covering his abs, slowly moving up to his chest, uncovering his body as he did.

"Hold on to me."

Steve obeys, putting his arm around Tony's body as he sits up to take his shirt and t-shirt off. As they lay back down, Steve feels the need to put an arm across his body, but Tony highly disagrees and pushes it away.

"Why in the world would you want to hide yourself? Your body is perfect, your skin soft, gosh... you're giving me a hard time here. All I would like right now is to rip off all your clothes and fuck you with all mine still on. I deserve to be canonized; I'm a Saint for not raping you right now."

Tony's words added to the way his hand seemed to worship his body made Steve shiver. The blush on his face down to his shoulders was back and stronger than before; and he was feeling his now hard cock twitching in his pants, willing to be set free – an exquisite feeling mixing lust and embarrassment.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I get naked or make it worse?"

Steve took a second to answer, struggling to swallow. He had never seen Tony naked yet, not even bare chested. The thought of him getting naked in front of him made his pants even tighter.

"Yeah... maybe it'll help."

Tony grinned as he got up from the bed, eyes locked on Steve, which made him anxious. He couldn't stand Tony's gaze, which seemed more and more intense with every second that passed by. He saw Tony unbutton his shirt to take it off, revealing his strong, perfectly toned body.

Tony chuckled when he noticed that Steve seemed completely hypnotized by the device in his chest. The bluish light it gave off covered Steve's chest and face in a beautiful way. If Steve already enjoyed the view, he had much more for him.

When Tony started to move, Steve jumped slightly. He didn't notice how long he had been staring at the reactor. He felt his cheeks burn and his heart beat a little more as he saw Tony undoing the buckle of his belt, opening his pants to let them fall to his feet. Steve lifted his eyes to Tony's face as he took off his boxers. He didn't dare to look at him when he came back to lay next to him on his side and heard him chuckle.

"Is it so bad that you have to look away?"

Steve forced himself to look at Tony's face. He had seen many men naked before; after all he was in the army but none he was going to have sex with. He felt Tony take his hand to put it on his chest. Steve only dared to look at what his hand was doing. His palm brushed over the metal, fingers shadowing the light. He felt the grip of Tony's hand on his own getting a little firmer when he touched the sensitive scars around the device. His eyes followed his hand as Tony guided it down his body. He felt the burn of his blush and his hardness in his pants become almost unbearable as Tony made his fingers circle his hard cock, his hand leaving his.

"Don't tell me you don't know what to do now."

Steve closed his eyes for a second before taking a firmer grip and began to stroke his cock, making Tony close his eyes and letting out encouraging groans. These sweet noises made the hard flesh in his pants twitch again; his abdomen was burning him as much as his face. At each grateful sound he heard, he stoked faster, causing Tony to suddenly reach out and grip his wrist tightly.

"If you go on like this, you'll make me come. You don't want me to come just yet do you?"

Tony's hand went for his pants, opening the button before gliding down the zipper.

"Take these off with your shoes. Mister Rogers usually never forgets to take them off." said Tony giggling at his own pun.

Steve obeyed the command as soon as it was given; noticing he had indeed forgotten to take his shoes off earlier. He kicked them off, soon followed by his pants. He felt Tony's hand pushing him back to lie on the bed as he moved between his legs. His hands took the waistband of his tight boxers and Steve let out a sigh of relief as he glided them down his legs, throwing them on the floor.

Steve felt a new wave of embarrassment under Tony's intense gaze, his hands wandering over his thighs and waist, torturing him by ignoring his cock which begged to be touched. His fingers danced over every part of Steve apart from that one place. He moaned as he felt Tony lay on him, their hard flesh meeting each other. He saw the other man grin and chuckle as he took a look at him in the eyes.

"Now you're literally stark naked."

Steve let out a nervous chuckle soon followed by a loud moan as he felt Tony moving his hips, stroking their cocks together. Another desperate moan from Steve's lips made Tony shiver down his spine. He was struggling to control himself and to not hurry him. If it had been up to him and if he didn't wish to play and frustrate Steve to death in order make him beg for more later, he could have shoved his cock all the way up his virgin hole the minute they entered the room.

Tony moved over Steve's body to kiss his neck, then lowering a little more to kiss one of his nipples before flicking his tongue over it, making Steve jump and let out a soft whimper. Tony grinned at the sight, Steve's body was very responsive now and all of him begged for more; and that's what he wanted. Steve's whole body shivered as Tony's tongue traced the line between his abs, before circled his navel. When Steve looked down at him, he felt his cheeks burn; noticing Tony was looking at his face and realizing that he had been staring at him since the beginning of his travel downwards.

He gave him a little smirk before flicking his tongue over one of his fingers. Steve's whole body tensed and he let out a moan as he felt the wetness of Tony's finger over the sensitive tip of his cock. He didn't have the time to open his eyes again when Tony's tongue was running from the base of his cock to the head, making his cock twitch one more time. Tony's fingers were soon around his hard flesh and his tongue swirling around his wet sensitive head, making him cry out and his legs shake.

"Seems like the serum didn't forget any part of you."

Steve dared to look down at him; Tony was still shamelessly looking at him straight in the eyes, grinning. Steve saw the other man give him a little smirk before taking his tip between his lips to suck on it carefully, making him moan some more. Soon he felt Tony's mouth taking more of his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. His mouth was so wet, so warm, his tongue teasing the veins under his length.

Steve had to suck air between his teeth when he felt Tony taking him all the way down, staying unmoving for a couple of seconds. His throat was so tight and warm, it made him want to jerk his hips forward but Tony had pinned them to the bed. He thought he was about to go insane when Tony slowly withdrew his cock from his mouth, coming back up to his lips to make Steve taste the little of himself that Tony still had on his tongue. Steve moaned as he felt him fist both of their cock in his strong hand to stroke them.

"What do you want? You want me to fuck you or you want to fuck me?"

Steve's throat was as tight as his mouth was dry; he almost forgot how to talk. He saw Tony's tongue pass across his lips before he gave him another smirk.

"I think you get to fuck me. It's your first time after all; you have to know what it feels to be inside someone."

Tony moved to open the drawer and take out a bottle of lube. He pulled Steve over him, holding him between his legs. Tony took his hand to pour a generous amount of the thick liquid on his fingers, finishing by guiding it between his tights.

"Only one finger first."

Steve nodded slightly, carefully easing his first finger in. He felt his whole body shiver. It felt so warm and tight.

"Move it; then after a few moments add another finger."

Steve did as he said, soon adding a second finger. He was twisting and curling his fingers carefully, paying attention to each movement or noise Tony made so he could learn the right way. He looked up at Tony when he heard him let out a groan and felt him clench around his fingers.

"Do that... do that again."

Steve did and felt himself throb painfully as Tony arched up and grunted. He did it again. And again. And again. And one more time. He didn't know what he was actually doing but it made Tony feel good and make these sweet noises as he clenched around his fingers.

"I don't know if you're a fast learner or if it's beginner's luck, but you found the sensitive spot right away. Remove your fingers"

As he did what he was told, Steve saw Tony take the bottle of lube and pour some into his own hand before grabbing Steve's cock and stoking it to make it slick and ready. The cold touch made him tense for a second before Tony's hand warmed the liquid. Tony moved, laying back on the bed and folding his legs before pulling Steve's body into the right position. He guided Steve's cock himself, pushing its sensitive head against his hole. Eager for more, Steve tried to push himself in in one go but the hand still guiding him kept him from doing so.

"Easy big boy, be patient... soon you'll, ah... be fully in... regarding your, ah... size, if you just push it in it'll... hurt me... fuck!"

Steve was shaking. The feeling of warm tightness gradually holding more and more of his cock felt glorious. He breathed for the first time in a long time against Tony's neck when he finally felt himself fully buried inside.

Tony himself had to lay his head back and close his eyes for a moment. Steve completely filled him; he could feel his cock throbbing inside him. He felt more a dull ache than real pain.

"Move, just take it slow at the beginning."

Steve pushed himself up on his arms to face Tony. His pupils had blown up, almost taking over all of the clear blue. Steve began movements that made his world twist around him. He let one of his hands slip under Tony lower back as he started to move faster after each thrust in this tight heat, encouraged by Tony's groans.

Tony struggled to not sink into pleasure just yet. He looked at Steve's face expressing pure pleasure, this sight made his cock twitch; he felt he could come just by looking at it. He noticed how Steve's movements quickly became fast; searching for the release he was so close to finally reaching. But not yet, Tony would not let this happen.

"Stop!"

Steve obeyed, looking at Tony with wide eyes, he was afraid he did something wrong. Tony grinned at him and slowly pushed him out before moving out the bed, walking to the bathroom. He grinned because he knew Steve's confused glare was on his back.

"I'm not done with you yet, big guy."

Tony entered the room, then his shower. Running the water only a few seconds over his body to cool himself down and take back full control. He dried himself quickly with his towel, before going back into the room. Steve was sitting on the bed, confused. Tony grinned at him as he lay down with him on his back, giving a kiss on his lips.

"Hope you didn't think I would go like that."

He kissed Steve as he let a hand run on his overheated body.

"You're boiling. It's a good sign."

Tony's grin grew as he noticed Steve's state; his dark eyes were full of lust.

"I would need a little help. The water made me down to half hard. I'm sure if you suck me I'll be rock hard in less than twenty seconds."

The sight of the blush on Steve's cheeks made Tony's cock begin to return to its full hardness. He couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw the perfect soldier answering his request and lower down his body. Tony felt slightly surprised to see him grab his cock and shove it inside his mouth without any hesitation, as if he had been waiting for it for a long time. He grinned and chuckled when he felt Steve trying to recreate what he did to him and he had to admit he was doing a pretty good job.

"Watch your teeth"

Tony ran a hand through the golden hair, mostly to get it out of his line of sight. He wanted to see the deep blush on Steve's cheeks as his cock was disappearing in his soft wet hot mouth. He couldn't help but moan at this view. Steve's eyes were shut, his face completely relaxed. Tony chuckled as he saw him gag when he tried to take him as deep as Tony had taken him. Still, he didn't let go even after the gag and Tony was pretty sure he felt he was fully hard now.

"You have to train a little more to take it deeper. That must be more than a minute that I'm rock hard now. You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

Tony chuckled some more when he saw the color of Steve's cheeks become deeper if possible. But he wasn't wrong; Steve did enjoy what he was doing. He enjoyed Tony's taste and the feeling of his cock growing hard in his month and the veins throbbing against his tongue.

Steve felt himself being pulled back up by Tony who laid him on his back, climbing onto his hips and straddling him. He watched him as he took his shaft of hard flesh in his hand to push himself down on it. Steve's hands were now resting on his hips as he was moaning, overjoyed to have that tight heat back around his cock. He felt the walls tighten even more as Tony clenched, making a wave of pleasure run through his body.

"So... you like your pledge?"

Steve only had the power to nod, making Tony grin and chuckle slightly. He put his hands on Steve's muscular stomach to support himself as he rolled his hips, making Steve moan under him then moving up and down slowly, so slowly. Steve was already on the edge, his whole body begged for a release that laid only in the hands of the man who was riding him. His grip on Tony's hips tightened as he jerked his cock up to bury himself in Tony who pushed him down as he whimpered for Tony's pleasure.

"No, not yet, be a little more patient."

Torture: That was pure torture. Tony was torturing him and he was enjoying it. Steve sat up, suddenly folding his arms around Tony to hold him in a tight embrace as he whimpered against his neck; he was on the border of tears. It made Tony grin to have so much power over him. Soon he felt Steve give breathless desperate kisses on his neck, little pecks of those beautiful lips pressing against his skin.

The embrace became less tight as Steve opened his eyes for an instant, only to find the glowing arc reactor. Tony looked down to see Steve press his lips in what seemed to be another desperate kiss against the heart of cold steel as he held him tight. Tony felt his throat tighten as a weird feeling grew in his stomach and chest. He didn't have the heart to tell Steve it was useless to touch him there because he could not feel anything but he seemed to put so much of himself in this tender gesture that it almost felt like he reached his heart through the lifeless device.

Guard down, Tony didn't expect to be shoved hard against the mattress as Steve buried himself in him as far as he could, making both of them cry out. Steve established a fast speed, as he needed a release.

"Sorry... can't... hold back... anymore..."

Tony knew that even if he wanted to he could not stop him as Steve completely trapped him under the full weight of his muscles and superhuman strength, but he found himself surprised that he didn't want to. In fact, Tony decided to simply lay his head on the pillow, take his cock into his hand and stroke it, close his eyes letting himself, for the first time, hand over the reins and just enjoy the ride. Just lay down and take it.

"So... tell me... how does it feel?"

"Tight... warm... oh God so tight... so good..."

Steve couldn't even make full sentences anymore. But if he could he would surely have said it felt so much better than he expected. The walls of the room were echoing their loud groans. Tony thanked himself for having built soundproof walls, although those grunts and groans were the reason he'd built them in the first place. He felt a hand grip his hip whilst the other was running through his hair as his muscles started to tense, clenching around Steve's cock which was assaulting him with unrestrained strength, hitting right on his sensitive spot. Tony came first, crying out as thick spurts covered his body, soon followed by Steve, which the strong pressure of Tony's muscles around his cock made him come quickly.

They were both now lying there, trying to catch their breath, Steve over Tony, still in the bliss of their orgasm. Steve felt good inside him, if he had the strength, he would have gone on, but he was exhausted now. Steve set himself on his hands in order to reach Tony's face and steal his lips in a lazy kiss. He carefully pulled himself out and rolled next to Tony, laying on his side to look at him. Tony turned his head to see Steve's eyes on him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Steve shrugged.

"My teacher."

Tony grinned at the answer.

"Can I stay?"

Tony let out a muffled laugh. He looked like a puppy up for adoption. That guy could kill by cuteness overload.

"If you want to. You can also sneak out the room in the middle of the night or just stay there until morning, it's up to you."

Steve only smiled at him with bright eyes which made this weird feeling he felt earlier come back. As they set themselves under the sheets, Tony thought back to something which had intrigued him a long time ago.

"There's a question I can't get rid off since I met you but I never got to ask it. How old are you? Y'know when we forget the seventy years in the big ass ice cube."

Steve stayed silent for an moment; not really knowing how to answer the question. In fact, he hadn't even asked himself the question before now. People were always saying he was about a century old, so he never thought back about how old he really was. With shock and a little horror he realized he had forgotten.

"When I took the serum I was... I was twenty-three. I stayed only a couple of months like that before the accident... there's a few months since I'm back so... yeah I'm about twenty-four."

There was a little silence and Steve could see Tony stiffen a little as he winced.

"Yikes... Ok, never should have asked"

"Why?" he said seeing Tony's annoyed look. He chuckled "You're feeling old?"

"Yeah kinda, I have to admit it."

"How old are you?"

Tony winced again.

"That's a secret."

"Ok, I'll guess then. Hm... Judging by your grey temples and what you look like I think you're in your late thirties or early forties."

Tony slowly turned his head to him with a dark and threatening look that made Steve laugh.

"What? If you're my age, you look definitely much older than you are."

"Hey! I don't look old! And my temples are not grey! I look fabulous for my age! I simply look fabulous, deal with it!"

Steve couldn't hold back a laugh that went straight to Tony's gigantic ego.

"If you look fabulous for your age, I assume you're in your fifties or sixties"

Tony's eyes became much more threatening if possible.

"Know that I'll not let you say that without you paying for it."

"I am waiting... old man"

The look on Tony's face; priceless. Steve promised himself he'd never forget this picture.

"Hey! One more word, I'll kick you out my room, no I kick you out my house and naked!"

Steve couldn't hold back another laugh and Tony, even though he tried to look straight, ended up laughing with him.

"Come on, tell me! I promise I will not tell anyone."

Tony smirked at him, this sounded far too familiar.

"I am thirty-nine."

"So technically, that makes you fifteen years older than I am."

"So technically, that makes you fifty five fucking years older than I am!"

"Choose your poison : gerontophilia or pedophilia."

"Hey! I'm not a pedophile, or only partly since it's only your brain which is still at the mental age of an infant"

"I can't believe it is you saying that... you're really full of it..."

"Anyway! I don't care ok? I'm just dead, I'll fall asleep within seconds." said Tony setting himself to fall asleep, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Like a good little old man."

Steve felt Tony punch him in his stomach, still laying on his back, eyes closed, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Ow! That actually hurt!"

"It's for the "old man" thing and stop with that. If I'm old, what the hell are you? A fucking ancestor? So old we had to defossilize you."

Vowing revenge to what Steve said; Tony, eyes still closed and laying on his back started pinching everywhere on the skin of his belly making him wriggle, wince and cry with slight expressions of pain. When Tony started to tickle him, he giggled and wriggled. Then silence, with the sudden stop and and Tony's grin spreading, Steve knew he was screwed. Tony resumed the tickling, causing Steve to giggle, wriggle and jerk away.

"Look at that. Learn your lesson little brat, you might be Captain America, but I have you under my power with only one hand, only so you better respect me you cheeky, cheeky little jerk. Now let me sleep! I'm tired of this shit!" said Tony pulling on the sheets like he was making a whim with what was supposed to be a mad expression on his face.

Tony sulking was too much for Steve to hold back a laugh, soon followed by Tony who had decided to not open his eyes until he woke up the next morning.

"Come on, come closer. It's cold at night here" said Tony in a teasing tone.

Steve chuckled as he moved closer to put his arms around Tony who jerked away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I said come closer, not hold me in your arms like a fucking Carebear!"

"Oh my God Tony make up your mind!" said Steve, hands covering his face and giggling at Tony's attitude. "Is it ok if I stay here?"

"Come a little closer."

Steve obeyed.

"A little closer."

Once again Steve obeyed.

"A little closer"

Steve let out a sigh as he stuck himself to Tony.

"Yeah there it's good"

"You realize that I was in this exact spot when you told me to go away?"

"You had your arms around me, not the same."

Steve rolled his eyes. What a child Tony could be. But he was sure Tony did that only to piss him off. As Tony started to fall sleep, Steve couldn't help but play with his hair with one hand. He saw Tony frown.

"What is that?"

"Checking if the old man is not wearing a toupee"

This time Steve went way too far and Tony punched in a more sensitive area, making Steve cry out in pain.

"Now you'll have no kids."

"That hurt like hell..."

"I don't care!"

Steve, still in pain couldn't hold back a little laugh. He set himself back against Tony.

"Do it again."

"What?"

"The thing with my hair."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because it feels good ok? And because if you don't I rip your balls off! Just do it! Jeez..."

Steve smiled as he started to play with the messy dark hair.

"Goodnight."

"I hope you die."

Steve chuckled at Tony's answer. He must have fallen asleep petting Tony's hair because he didn't remember stopping.

The following morning it was Tony who woke up first. Steve was still there, a hand settled in his hair. He had his hand up on the pillow and his usually tidy hair was all messed up. Tony climbed out of the bed to take a shower and dress up. As he opened the door, he looked at Steve, chuckling because he now took the whole space. Then he remembered how Steve bothered him when he wanted to sleep. There he had his revenge, no sleep for him, no sleep for Steve. He walked up to the bed to jump on it like a pro wrestler would have, waking up Steve who jumped and yelled in panic.

"Good morning sunshine" said Tony still on Steve who gave him a murderous glare.

"I hate you so much, Tony... why did you have to wake me up like that anyway?"

"Because you bothered me when I tried to sleep and because when I saw you lying on my bed like a big ass starfish I found it too tempting."

Steve let out a sigh as Tony got up.

"Get up, take a shower and get dressed."

Then Tony was gone. Steve put on his clothes to go back to his room as discreet as possible. He took a shower, and wondering under the water what last night made of Tony and him. Tony was a playboy, he knew that, and it pained him a little but they lived together. He didn't know if it made it different to him.

Steve shook his head. What did this man do to him? Before yesterday he would never have thought about getting into something with him. He would not even have thought about being close friends with him. He had to think about that himself seriously before saying anything.

He got out the shower to dress and go down for breakfast. He was surprised to see all of the Avengers down there. On normal days there would be a few at the breakfast table, sometimes he was even alone. It was easy to see it was unusual, there were not even enough chairs for all of them. Natasha was on the sofa, looking relaxed and Clint was in a corner, back against the wall, where he could see the whole room and all exits. Only Banner, Thor and Tony were at the breakfast table. As he walked up, he did remember how Tony woke him and Tony was on a chair.

Tony looked up at Steve who was looking at him and the chair by turns with this growing smile and this eyes sparkling with malice. He turned white.

"Oh hell no!"

Tony yelled these words, gripping the table with all he had, by the way frightening all the Avengers, but it was too late, Steve was already trying to push him off the chair as the billionaire was cursing him.

"Stop it with the war chair already! I'm still sore from yesterday; you nearly cracked my ribs at the God damn bar!"

As they froze, they saw all of the others looking at them with big eyes. Both had to struggle to hold back a laugh under the suspicious gazes. It was Banner who spoke up.

"Ok... what was that?"

"Nothing we just... solved our little troubles around a glass," said Tony grabbing an apple, "Seems like we found a way to get along."

Steve snapped the apple out Tony's hand to steal it for himself. Tony reached for the apple.

"Give it back Steve."

"There are a plenty of others."

"But I want that one."

"Why?"

"Because it was mine before you stole it! What's with stealing all my stuff?"

"As you said I stole it so now it's mine, take another" said Steve biting at the apple then whispering something loud enough only for the two of them "Grey templed old man."

Tony took a deep breath, feeling he was about to strangle Captain America. Without any warning, he grabbed Steve's crotch tightly, making Steve almost spit out what he had in his mouth.

"Now I have your balls hostage. If you want to have them back and unhurt, you better give that apple back."

That one made Banner choke on his coffee and the others stare back at them but he didn't care, he had to have to get his revenge no matter what. His other hand motioned to Steve to give back the apple and he smiled as he gave it back, letting go of his crotch. Before biting, Steve heard him whisper some words loud enough only for the two of them to hear.

"By the way, don't dream, I felt you were growing hard."

* * *

Thank for your reviews, don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter too. The attention whore I am love feedbacks! I hope you liked this chapter and that you will enjoy the story until its end :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sighed; he had been waiting for Steve to show up for twenty minutes now. He was hoping that he hadn't forgotten they had lunch together because he hated to wait for nothing and he starting to get really hungry. It must have been the hundredth time he looked at his watch before he spoke up, "Jarvis, please tell me you know where Steve is."

"Mister Rogers isn't currently in the house sir."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"The last records of the outside cameras show him heading to the edge of the cliff. I believe he might be down to the seashore, the cameras often recorded him appearing from the cliff with his pants rolled up to his knees and his feet covered in sand."

Tony sighed once more before standing up and heading outside. He never went out there and he knew why: the wild bushes, rocks and sand were ruining his shoes. Finally, he reached the edge of the cliff, and looking down he noticed that, indeed, Steve was down there.

"Steve!" he yelled to get his attention. But it seemed he couldn't hear him due to the wind and the sound of the sea.

Tony knew that meant he had to climb down the cliff. He tried to find a safe route and found a small natural path, though that meant he had to climb down some rocks first, or let himself fall about two meters and then again at the end to get to the ground. He let out another exasperated sigh. This would definitely ruin his clothes and shoes, _great_, and he didn't feel like going back in the house to change his clothes before going back out, yet again, to get the Captain. As he started his way down, Tony mumbled to himself how much he hated this guy for making him do such things, wondering why he even bothered to do all that to get him for just a lunch.

Tony let himself fall to the beach when he reached the end of the path, luckily landing on his feet – if his clothes had been covered in sand, he would have killed Steve dead. He dusted his clothes and walked up to Steve, who had his pants rolled up to his knees and his shoes in one hand as he was simply dipping his feet to the ankles into the sea. Tony stopped and recoiled while grimacing when he saw the limit between the wet and dry sand – he had some issues with large amounts of water, plus, his poor shoes had seen enough for today – he wasn't going further than this. Steve was just three meters away from him now.

"Steve!"

Steve jumped at the call of his name, turning around to see Tony who didn't look too happy. He even looked really annoyed. Steve wondered for a second why could be mad at him; he then remembered that Tony invited him to have lunch with him. Though, to be honest; he didn't even think Tony was serious about this.

"I'm sorry Tony, I completely forgot about our lunch." he said wincing in embarrassment.

Tony was about to open his mouth to say something mean to him, he'd even planned what he would say during his way down, muttering all sorts of curse under his breath; but somehow, the sincerely sorry expression on Steve's face, with those big blue eyes, which reminded him of an embarrassed puppy, made him lose his willpower to say anything. He just sighed and shook his head, keeping an annoyed expression on his face.

"Never mind."

Tony looked around as Steve walked up to him. He never came down here; he didn't even know there was such a place here. There was about two hundred meters of beach circled by the cliff: A place completely virgin, untouched by human beings.

"Didn't know there was such a place here."

"I found it when I took a walk around the house. I like the sea, it reminds me of Brooklyn." Steve said, his voice getting lower and lower. He paused for a moment as old memories came back to him. Good memories which had started to hurt since he came back from the dead. He briefly shook his head with a smile, trying not to sink into the past in front of Tony. "I guess it's just one of the few things that doesn't seem to change with time." he added while turning his head to take another look at the sea.

His clear blue eyes dimmed for a moment, and Tony caught a glimpse of the nostalgia that lay in the ageless hero's heart. The vision of the sea unchanged brought him back in time; it felt as if he never left. It helped to relieve him of the stress of seeing all the changes the world and his own world undergone whilst he was sleeping. But he knew there was a time he had to wake up and go back into this world he struggled to understand, but seemed much more bearable since he met new people.

"So, are we going?" asked Steve turning his head back to Tony, a sudden enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Sure."

There was a silence as they were walking side by side towards the cliff until Tony decided to open his mouth since he didn't like these awkward silences following such intimates moments, he didn't feel comfortable after witnessing this kind of thing. He tried to avoid or shorten them as much as he could, like it was the plague and he was a man without a healing factor.

"Jarvis told me you come down here a lot."

"Yeah, I do. Like I said; I come from Brooklyn, the sea is a part of me. It's one of the reasons that I like that all the walls facing the sea are windows. But sometimes it's nicer feeling the water rather than just looking at it. Also, I think Clint doesn't know this place exists, which makes it even better." Steve said laughing soon followed by Tony.

"I might start joining you, then! Gosh, I hate that guy's behavior; he looks like he's constantly on duty, wandering around the house at crazy hours! I know it's the way he is, but it's creepy, he always checks on everybody just to see what they are doing. And he's so quiet; it's like he pops out from fucking nowhere and just stares at you for a moment before leaving without a word! It looks like he's thinking '_Soon_...' and plotting to kill us when we least expect it! He should not do that to me, he knows I'm cardiac! He will kill me someday; makes me paranoid."

"He makes everyone paranoid." Steve chuckled.

When they reached the top of cliff they took a break, Steve to put his shoes on and roll down his pants, Tony to dust off his clothes again – mumbling to himself how much he hated getting dirty when he was dressed up to go out in town. They then both headed to the workshop to take a car.

Steve waited next the Ferrari, making sure Tony easily understood that he really did love that car and wanted to take it again. It made the billionaire chuckle as he took the keys, but then an idea popped up in his mind and he decided to put them back where they were and walked up to Steve to stop in front of him and stare at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes: you." Steve raised an eyebrow at this statement which came out of nowhere."You look like a grandpa" Tony almost lost it when he saw Steve's surprised face move to a hurt puppy one."Enough with the plaid shirts; give it to me." He said raising a commanding hand to him.

"No." Steve simply let out with a slight blush blossoming on his cheeks as he broke eye contact.

"And why is that?"

"I don't wear anything under." He said turning his head, trying to ignore Tony's gaze. The color of his cheeks deepened a little as he heard him laugh.

"Are you serious? You're serious. Do I have to remind you I already saw you completely naked?" Steve didn't answer him, nor look at him, and Tony let out a sigh."Follow me."

Steve did as he was told, wondering where Tony was taking him now. Soon enough he recognized the path to Tony's room. They entered it together and Tony closed the door behind Steve before walking up to him and once again holding his hand out once again.

"Now that we are in a more intimate place where no one can disturb, or see even us; give me the shirt."

Steve let out an exasperated sigh but then agreed to give the shirt to Tony after a minute. He knew there was no point trying to change his mind, once Tony had an idea it stuck like cement, but he didn't expect that as soon as Tony would have his shirt in his hands he would rip it in half in front of his face.

"What on Earth are you doing? What's wrong with you? You have issues Tony! Go to see a doctor before you hurt someone! I liked this shirt..." Steve said as his brows arched with sympathy for the now destroyed shirt lying on the floor. Tony didn't even bother listening to him; he walked up to his closet to take out a black shirt of his before coming back in front of Steve, holding it out for him to take it.

"I'm tired of these incredibly ugly plaid shirts you always wear tucked in your pants. Try that."

Steve sighed as he took the shirt; it wasn't like he had any other choice. He couldn't even try to argue and tell him he wasn't sure they had the same shirt size since Tony had it made to fit him. He just put the shirt on, leaving it open for him to see that the sleeves were too short for him and the fabric was dramatically tense around his biceps. Plus, the shoulders were way too tight for him, it made it even more uncomfortable; Steve started to doubt that he could close the shirt even if he wanted to.

"Well... you look like Banner Hulking up." Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "By the way I always wondered how his pants never gave up on him, what are they made of? Your shield and my armor are nothing in resistance compared to the Hulk's pants" Steve buried his face in his hands, as if it would stop the terrible images Tony just made him see in his head, as he let out a soft laugh.

"You stop messing with Bruce, Tony. Next time he catches you, he'll throw you back."

"He wouldn't dare to do that. Give me my shirt back before you make it explode, you Muscle Man"

Steve took off the shirt with care, since he felt the stitches starting to give up. He hadn't finished taking it off that Tony took another trip to the closet and was already back in front of him, holding out a t-shirt. Steve let out another long sigh as he gave the shirt and took the t-shirt instead.

"It's too big for me and it's a bit stretchy, I think it will fit just nicely."

Steve held the shirt to look at the graphic and turned white. "What is that? I'm not putting that on, it's horrible!"

"Steve, don't you dare say anything about Iron Maiden's designs."

"It's ugly! It's terrifying! What is this, a monster? A zombie? I am not putting that on, I will scare children!"

Tony barely held back a chuckle, he had to admit it was a pretty funny picture to imagine Captain America wearing a terrifying shirt with the angel face he had and his known tidy nature; very contradictory.

"Just put it on. And if it makes you feel better, trust me; it's a very good music band."

Once again, Steve gave up; he knew Tony would not let him go out without this stupid shirt on. It felt a little tight but he still was comfortable. Steve heard Tony laugh when he tucked his shirt in his pants.

"You're kidding me, right?" Steve raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had done wrong again. Tony gripped his shirt and pulled it out of his pants."No one do this anymore Steve, only grandpas. It's much better like that."

Tony took a step back to look at him to check if he was okay now but mostly to look at the way the shirt molded Steve's pectorals and the short sleeves allowed his biceps to show. He held back a wince of jealousy in front of the man's body; every single bit of him seemed to be made to display his power while at the same time showing a shy delicacy in his features – the perfect illustration of the man's strength as much as his great heart. Tony couldn't hold back himself from messing Steve's hair with both his hands, making him growl. He took a step back to look at him one more time.

"Now you're good! You look so much younger! Seventy years old, sixty-five at best! You should thank me for making you look that good" Steve gave him what was supposed to be a death glare.

"Tony, if your ego had a face I would punch it so hard, it would kill you dead. Stop throwing flowers to yourself; you'll have plenty at your burial."

Tony let out a loud laugh at Steve's threatening words.

"Yeah, right; I know you would never hurt me, but to see you try to make me believe otherwise is funny."

"Oh, you do?" Tony almost felt something in him shiver in horror when he saw the far too innocent looking smile spreading across Steve's face."You see Tony, that's the thing. People think I'm naturally good hearted and innocent, I admit I can be clueless sometimes, but it doesn't change the fact that, if one day I decide to kill you, no one will ever think to suspect me. If they ever find your body – which I highly doubt they would." Steve said still with this soft expression.

Steve's appearance really didn't fit the words which just escaped his lips, which made the whole thing somewhat adorable and yet atrociously terrifying at the same time. For a moment he really looked like a man that could happily torture someone for hours with a childish smile. The sight made Tony's eyes widen as he let his jaw drop, as the wrongness of the situation became strangely arousing. The expression "Killing with kindness" seemed to take on a whole new level.

"Where the hell did that come from, Steve? I didn't know you had that in you. Looks like I really underestimated you; you're going to take the first place in my favorites."

"That would make Thor very sad." Steve said with a chuckle.

Finally they could get going. The two men headed to the workshop together and Steve went back to camp next the beloved black Ferrari.

"Watch it!" Steve had just the time to lift his eyes and catch the keys of the car in a reflex. He frowned to Tony who walked past him to open the passenger door."I think you know how to drive Captain. The GPS will guide you. Just try not to ruin my car."

Tony let out a chuckle when he saw Steve's eyes widen in disbelief and took the passenger seat. Tony didn't think for a second the road trip would be so... unexpected.

* * *

Here is the third chapter, I know it's much shorter than the others, about half the size but I felt like dividing it to make a little cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget, reviews feed the authors!


End file.
